Obession
by I Will Be King
Summary: Flack and Danny.. or Flack's mind. (Just a stupid little tell, not much to add on just a little idea i had about the two. I am not a Danny and Flack supporter but for some reason this just came to me.)


He was obsessed.

Consumed by the every though of it.

It wasn't natural, who he was. He was even gay but he couldn't deny what he felt.

He didn't know when it started or how it did. All he remember was the night that her realized it.

It was bar Dorian's He was there with a few others but as the night went on, his attention grew just to him.

It was a late night, long shift. They had just gotten out of work and decided a few drinks could be calming or were due. Mac was the first of the team to arrive, then Jo; Hawkes. Danny and Don had arrived at the same time.

"Flack, what are you doing here? Thought you had some big date." Danny said to him opening the door

Danny was right, he did. However he didnt think that it was fair to anyone if he went on a date and his mind was still focused on the case. He couldn't get the details out and knew that whatever the girl would say the case would still trump it.

"Anyway, aren't you suppose to be home? Or did the ball and chain let you out?" Don said smiling at him

It was their thing as friends. Danny would say something Don would give a sarcastic response. The two joined the rest of the team inside the bar as the night continued the team began the dissipate. One by one, some had one reason or another to leave; Court in the morning, a long day; they needed to get home until it was just Danny and Don sitting at the bar. Don felt a little awkward sitting there, drinking and checking out the women in the bar while Danny sat next to him happily married as well as a father. He didn't hold it against him but he just felt it was a little unfair between the two.

Eventually, the thought had drifted as someone approached Danny just out o the corner of his eye, the man was about 5'10, he had shaggy brown hair and held a beer in his hand. Don turned his attention to the man, it was most likely a random questions or the man saying "Danny was in his seat." He didn't even bother to listen what he said instead he ordered yet another beer, making the tab he had got much higher than anticipated. Eventually, the man left and Danny chuckled to himself before bringing the tip of the beer to his lips and taking a drink.

"What was that about?" He asked finally

"He thinks i can do better."Was all he said with a smile on his face

"What?" The confusion on Don's face made no attempt to hide itself

"He said you were cute but that i could do a lot better than you. Apparently, Im a very attractive man."

"Oh, really?" Don couldn't help but laugh "What about me? Maybe I settled for you, didn't he think of that?"

The banter continued between the two for a few more minutes until Danny realized what time it was, after telling Flack that he needed to get home before Lindsey made her fantasy of killing him become true. However it was then that both the men realized they were in no shape to even attempt to drive and as police officers they wouldn't' be setting good examples for others. As the two got into a cab, Don's mind went millions of places; he was in the stage of being drunk where he wasn't fully drunk but he wasn't sober. It was like brewing inside of him as the minutes continued. Don thought of what had happened earlier, how the man approached Danny with the proposition that he wasn't 'pretty' enough for Danny. It bothered him as it would bother anyone, but the more he thought about it the more he came to realize that guy had no idea what he was talking about.

Don couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in his system that caused this thoughts but it was stuck. He thought about Danny. Danny had a 'thing' about him, he couldn't pin point what the thing was but he had it. Danny was the guy who he would go after he was gay. Danny was perfect, he had the sense of humor and well, to be honest he was good looking. He looked at him, the man was half asleep sitting besides him. It was then he came to the conclusion that it wasn't a what if, he could honestly see himself with Danny. He could picture a life with Danny.

It was that day that Don realized he felt something towards Danny, something he couldn't explain. Something that he could only feel.

He thought about Lindsey even Lucy but the feelings or thing he felt towards Danny was strong, almost strong enough to where he didn't care about them. As time went on the feelings grew stronger and stronger, the two of them felt everything together.

That night as he slept, his mind went to Danny; just a few memories filled his head. When Danny was hurt, how he would panic. He came to the realization that Jess dying hurt but the thought of that happening to Danny could nearly kill him.

As the days went on, he tried to deal with it but it seemed more difficult than he anticipated. It proved harder and harder to not focus on that. It was a sexual type of longing it was a wanting... a needing.

By the time, a new woman came into his life, he'd focus on her, lather her with gifts and try to keep danny out of his head. They'd have double dates, but his girl was never the main focus of his attention. Lindsey seemed to notice, the way Flack glanced at Danny; how if they were in a gunfire fight he'd practically run to Danny to see if he was okay.

She didnt' know what to say to him or how to even approach the situation or if what she saw was actually something worse mentioning.

He'd never do anything but sit back and long for what he cant have. He didnt even know how he wanted Danny. He just thought about him everyday.


End file.
